random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
OK K.O.! Fanfiction - Enid Finds God
Thanks to the fact that this person has made a whole SERIES of religious OK K.O.! fanfics, I thought I'd hop on the bandwagon. Given the fact that a disturbing bit of the OK K.O.! fandom comprises of people who make religious fanart and stuff for it, I sat down and decided to make this shitpost. Please do not take this seriously. I'm not even religious myself, but honestly, this is an opportunity I could not pass up. Without further ado, here it is. ---- As K.O. waltzed into the bodega, he noticed Rad praying to a picture of Bertram from Jessie (he's God in this story, fight me) as Enid stared him down in disbelief and anger. K.O. went over to the two, questioning what was going on before him. "Enid, what is Rad doing?" he asked. His existence was acknowledged by the girl, who replied, "For some reason, Rad thinks its a good idea to pray to a picture of someone who doesn't exist." Judging by her facial expression, she obviously wasn't a believer. K.O. was shocked. "E-Enid? Does this mean you..." He was soon cut off by Enid, "Don't believe in God? Correct." K.O. didn't understand. He asked why. "I just don't see the reason. He obviously doesn't exist outside of a book, and there isn't evidence that he exists anywhere. It's a waste of time." she responded. She walked away over to the front counter. Rad finished praying, and signaled K.O. to come closer. "We need to convert Enid." Rad said. "Why? If she doesn't believe in God, we shouldn't change that!" K.O. objected. "You don't get it." Rad replied. "God DOES exist, and Enid's being a joy vampire and she's sucking the fun out of believing in him!" K.O. listened closely. Rad continued, "So, are you in?" K.O. nodded. Enid was at the counter stalking scrolling through Red Action's social media page. "Hey Eeeenid!" K.O. called out from afar. He and Rad emerged from the background, weilding Christian crosses. Crosses in hand, they began to do the dance from BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last" music video. "You still can't convince me God exists." Enid groaned. "Not even with K-pop dances." She went back on her phone afterwards. Now, at this point you could tell Rad was pissed. He reached his limit. He eventually uttered out, "And Jesus said to him, “‘If you can! All things are possible for one who believes." K.O. grabbed a bible of his own and called out another verse. "…we have come to know and to believe the love that God has for us. God is love, and whoever abides in love abides in God, and God abides in him." K.O. read, as Rad went on the top of the counter to douse Enid with Holy Water. "THEREFORE HE HAD TO BE MADE LIKE HIS BROTHERS IN EVERY RESPECT, SO THAT HE MIGHT BECOME A MERCIFUL AND FAITHFUL HIGH PRIEST IN THE SERVICE OF GOD, TO MAKE PROPITIATION FOR THE SINS OF PEOPLE. FOR BECAUSE HE HIMSELF HAS SUFFERED WHEN TEMPTED, HE IS ABLE TO HELP THOSE WHO ARE BEING TEMPTED." Rad hollered as he poured Holy Water on Enid by the gallons. "You're just wasting water, you doofus." Enid said, obviously fed up with their bullshit. K.O. came closer, and whispered the words, "God made you special, and he loves you very much." He took a couple steps back, and suddenly, Enid began to sparkle like those vampires in the movies. "Holy shit!" Enid yelled. "I believe!" She stopped sparkling and came to an astounding conclusion! "I believe!" she cheered. Rad and K.O. high fived and did a victory dance. And that is the end of this lovely shitpost. The end. Like and subscribe for an iPhone X. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OK K.O.!